


Doubling Up

by 222Ravens



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, gratuitous future fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2015, and Lizzie finally has another update for her viewers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubling Up

**Author's Note:**

> May write more, I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> Comments/critiques always appreciated!

1\. OFFICE, PEMBERLY DIGITAL, early 2015.

 

_Lizzie is at her desk. She waves with her right hand._

 

**LIZZIE**

 

Hi everyone!

 

So, it’s been a little while since I’ve made one of these. Don’t know if you guys even still care about what’s happening in my life, but I figured if any of you do… You deserve an update. 

 

Work is _pretty_ crazy right now. It’s been so hard for Darcy and I to even get a moment to ourselves, between the release of the new app, beta testing for some platforms we’re working on launching, the new collaborative project with Collins  & Collins (with Charlotte, of course, and yes, we’re still close…) Ah, it’s been nuts!

 

We went out for dinner last night, though, and that was pretty great.

 

_Lizzie grins._

 

Lydia is doing great at college right now. I think social work is a really good choice for her as a major. Her grades have picked up a lot, and they’re good enough now that she’s pretty much guaranteed a job straight after graduation. Especially with the co-op she’s been doing and volunteer hours she’s put in, her resume is looking good.

 

Though, don’t get me wrong, she does still have time to do other stuff.

 

_Lizzie pauses._

 

As a matter of fact, she’s just started dating a really great guy, who’s not only Mom approved, but Darcy actually (without me asking him, I might add) did a _background check_ on the poor guy after their third date. I _know._

 

_Lizzie rolls her eyes._

 

But anyway, his name is James, he’s in pre-law, and despite working part time at Carters, he’s a total _gentleman_. I don’t know if I’ve ever met a nicer guy. Except, you know, Bing. Okay. And Darcy. _Maaybe_ Fitz. 

 

Urgh, fine. Nicest straight guy who isn’t already romantically involved with one of her sisters.

 

But speaking of Bing, that brings me to the subject of the upcoming wedding. Yay!

 

Planning for that has been _nuts,_ what with Mom and Bing’s mother arguing over just about everything. Very politely of course, all, “Well, MRS LEE. That’s such an… INTERESTING choice for the flowers.” and “MRS BENNET, don’t you think that colour palette is all very… two centuries ago?”

 

Caroline has also been subtly trying to ‘give her input’ and being kind of… Interesting about the whole thing. But you all know her opinion on Jane, so there we go. Something tells me they won’t be the world’s closest sister-in-laws, but Big has done his best to smooth things other, which I am _seriously_ thankful for.

 

Still, you wouldn’t believe how _complicated_ the whole thing is! Invites, flowers, cake, dresses, location, what should the ceremony be like… Even for someone a little more detail orientated than me, it’s pretty maddening.

 

Well, okay, the dress part is easy enough, what with Jane’s job designing for a fashion firm in LA and all. 

 

Turns out, the advertising director wanted a more candid style photos for the catalogue, and what better way than having the pictures taken at their up and coming new designer’s wedding?

 

_Lizzie shifts in her seat, smiling conspiratorially._

 

So by now some of you may be thinking… Gosh, Lizzie, you’ve taken a while to get to your intro… Why might that be?

 

Okay, you got me. I was trying to build up the suspense a little bit. But you know what? To heck with the drama and obfuscation. 

 

Well, the wedding about to get even more complicated, because…

 

My name is Lizzie Bennet.

 

_Lizzie raises her left hand to reveal an engagement ring._

 

And the Bennet sisters are doing a double wedding.

 

_Cue theme._


End file.
